Champion of Behemoth
by zheil
Summary: Neglected over his younger Sister for them having the Power of the Kyuubi, Naruto meets a being of the Second Kind. Now Following the Way of the Old Warrior, Naruto ascends into powers as he shows the New World the power of a World Long Forgotten. M for Safety, NarutoXHarem and soon Lemons.


"Ready to die?" Humans Talking

"_Ready to die?_" Humans Thinking

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!/ Discipline!**" Techniques Being Used Along with Demonic Attacks

"**Pathetic Human…**" Demons Talking

"_**Pathetic Human…**_" Demons Thinking

The Chapter 1: The Shades of Darkness

The Child Prodigy, the Genius, the Gifted Child, the Bright Future of Konoha…

Those were the few words the Naruto could be describe by the people who knew him, like 5% of Konoha's Population.

To answer your question on how a gifted child like him could be only known to such a small amount of people, all of it started 8 years ago.

On October 10th 8 Years Ago, Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's Mother, gave birth to twins, Hikari and Haruka Uzumaki Namikaze. Though it was a happy moment, the happiness was cut short as a strange masked man kidnapped his mother.

Thinking quickly, Minato Namikaze, followed the Masked Man only to find out that he had released the Kyuubi trapped within his Wife. Taking Kushina back and returning her to the Hospital where she was reunited with her daughters and healed by Tsunade and Shizune.

With the Kyuubi quickly rampaging within Konoha, Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen Sarutobi began to battle the tailed beast. The fight was intense and was reaching to the point that if they could not stop it quickly, Konoha would turn into a barren wasteland after the battle.

With the creeping Danger and no more plans, Minato used a Forbidden Technique which he saw as the last thing to save the village. Performing the **Dead Demon Consuming Seal** of the Uzumaki Clan, Minato separated the Kyuubi in Half and sealed each Half within his two daughters. Though he was supposed to be taken by the Shinigami he had summoned, the Death Deity simply left him, stating that he would soon die anyway and he would receive his soul so why rush everything. Though he was stunned by the words of the Shinigami, Minato dropped as he was happy that he could be with his family.

After the Battle, Minato announced to the Villagers on how he defeated the Kyuubi and on how his daughters are the true heroes of Konoha for keeping the demon at bay. Trusting their beloved Hokage, the villagers cheered for their two heroes. That day started the Happiness of the Village and Naruto's descend into Darkness.

For his younger life, Naruto would always watch as his younger sisters were given large attention. What they wanted, what they choose, what they desired, his parents would give it to them. With the continuous years of this, Naruto became less and less to his parents. He could also say that they had forgotten him. Heck, they even trained the two when they were 5 while he wasn't train even now that he was 8.

His loneliness turned into anger, anger to his sisters, anger to his parents and anger to the village. He was being neglected and left alone, the only thing that kept him from going into a rampage was the fact that he still had his birth right, him going to become the Clan Heir.

With an ambition in hand, Naruto trained himself to the extreme. He read many books ranging from Chakra Control to powerful Techniques. He performed many extreme trainings, pull-ups with one hand, a 100 Sit-Ups, 100 Handstand push-ups with one hand and many more. This training had made his body perfect for both strength and speed.

Now at the age of 8, Naruto had grown quiet well despite his young age. He had an average height for his age, blonde swept back wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and a perfect build good for both speed and strength. He wore a tight black shirt, a pair of brown baggy pants and black sandals.

Right now, Naruto was heading towards the Academy for another normal school day. It was a very early morning and the village street was still empty, what was the used staying in the house when he was being ignored anyway.

"Wish something strange could happen, it's to peaceful for me"

What Naruto didn't know that there were things like wishes where he had to be careful.

"**What do we have here?**"

Startled by the dark voice, Naruto looked at the direction where the voice came from to only find himself staring at a strange creature.

It was a dark creature that looked like it was made of muscles and covered in a white armor that covered his legs, chest, arm and the head. It was crouching down and looked at Naruto with the creature's long tongue sticking out.

"What the HELL are you?" he asked startled. Never in his life had he seen such a strange creature.

"**Humans really have forgotten the Second Kind…**"

"_The Second Kind?_"

"**No matters, time to kill you**" With that, the creature leaped towards Naruto

Though being startled, Naruto quickly took his fighting stance and rolled to the right avoiding the creatures pounce.

Unsealing a Kunai from his wrist seal, Naruto grabbed the weapon in a reverse formation. He didn't know how to fight this creature but he could say that it acted like a Tiger.

"**You're good**" Looking at him once more, the creature than ran towards Naruto

He stood still waiting for the perfect moment and then creature pounced again. Avoiding the strike by crouching down, Naruto then leaped above the creature and began to slash the monster's back.

The demon struggled as Naruto continued his attack, using its long hands, the demon grabbed Naruto and slammed him on the ground

"Gah!" He screamed as blood dripped from his mouth

"**Interesting fighting style, you are more of a brawler than a ninja****"**

Grabbing the blonde with its long arms, the demon then continued to slam him to the ground.

He gritted his teeth on how much the demon had incredible strength. He could feel some of his bones cracking and shattering.

"_W-what the h-hell is this thing?!_" Holding his kunai tighter, Naruto slashed the creature's hands. The demon roared at the loss of its arms and backed away from Naruto.

With the opening now shown, Naruto began to form various hand signs, "**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**"

Releasing the large fireball from his mouth, the giant ball of fire raced towards the demon. As the fireball slammed at the demon with a powerful explosion, Naruto smiled tiredly knowing that he had won the intense battle.

Grabbing his injured arm, Naruto walked towards the Hospital only to feel himself hitting something hard. Looking in front of him, Naruto stared at a red barrier that blocked him. Now finally looking at his surrounding, Naruto now saw the square like barrier that sealed him along with the creature.

Now it made sense on why no ANBU or simple civilians came running towards the street when he used the fireball technique. This barrier was something powerful, it was both concealing him and the sounds from the outside.

"**You are good…**"

Shocked by the voice again, Naruto turned around only to find the creature completely in front of him.

Raising its sliced arm, the creature slashed his right face downward where his eyes were. Some of the creature's blood splattered on his eyes that caused him to cover his eyes.

Feeling the pain from his right eye, which he probably knew that was now destroyed, Naruto grabbed the creature by the neck and slammed his foot on the ground.

With the adrenaline that was increasing his physical abilities and the injuries on the back of the demon's neck, Naruto had managed to remove the head of the demon from the body.

Now knowing that it was the end, he slumped down with him placing his hand over his right eye. The pain was intense, it felt like hot water had been splashed over it.

"**What an entertaining fight…**" Looking above with his only working eye, Naruto saw a man floating just a few feet from him.

The man was strange from his eyes. He was a tall man wearing a full set of white armor with golden linings. On his back he had a full white cape and he wore a white helmet with upward spikes that looked like a crown.

"Who…are…you?"

"**I am Leader of the Light Demons, Behemoth**"

"_Leader of Demons?! He's a Demon?!_" Naruto though startled. He had never believed that demons existed even if others believed that the Nine Tailed Beasts where demons.

"**The way you handled one of my demons was very amusing**" Behemoth said as he now dropped down on the floor, "**The way of Demon Killing has been completely lost. The Old World has died many years ago**"

"Why tell…me this?"

"**Because despite the New World filled with Warriors. Most of them run at the Sight of Ancient Beasts**"

"Demons are Ancient Beasts?"

"**Yes. Like I said, we are beings of the Old World, a world even before the so called Sage of the Six Paths**"

"Older than-Ah!" Naruto grunted in pain as he clutched his right eye. The pain was returning and this time it was more painful, he could feel the blood falling down his cheek.

"**Seems that Demon Blood was spattered in that eye. Looks like Demon Blood has become a deadly liquid to you humans now**"

Slowly removing his hand from his face, Naruto saw the large amount of blood on it. The pain was still there in his right eye and he could very well feel it spreading.

"**Looks like this will be the end of you but it is such a waste to let a good fighter die, how about we make a deal?**"

"D-Deal?"

"**You may have not noticed but the moment I laid my eyes on you, I gazed within your mind**" Behemoth said while Naruto simply look stunned, he didn't notice it from the beginning

"How?"

"**There are other things that Demons could do. From the moment your sisters were born, your life took a complete turn from happiness into great sadness. Tell me, do you hate your family?**"

"If you want an honest answer, yes"

"**Is that what you think? Have you ever looked at it from there side**"

"Of course, I'm not that stupid to quickly blame someone without thinking in their point of view" he stood up and approached the Demon, "Is training your two daughters really enough to ignore your other child?"

"**Explain more child?**"

"Sure those two have half of the Kyuubi sealed within them, making it very well impossible for the Kyuubi to even control the two. The Kyuubi's power is halved and sealed, making it weaker unlike the time it was sealed within Kushina Uzumaki"

"**Your words are all but true boy. What else?**"

"Despite all their duties, both of the two always had a spare time to atleast notice me, especially Kushina. Both of them trained the two to control the Kyuubi's power, Minato has his Hokage duties and Kushina has her Clan Head Duties but despite all of this, they still have some time"

"**Explain it to me more. Start with the First one**"

"Hikari and Haruka were mostly trained always for more less than 2 hours. That time, Minato has other extra 3 hours before he goes to work and Kushina has the whole day free but did they notice or try to notice me? No. It's always those two…"

"**The second…**"

"Besides the case with the first one, Minato had very much the chance to notice me. With him handling paper works with one of them being the Academy Papers, there is a 90% for him to see my name and picture. Especially considering the fact of my very high Academic Grades and Achievements, he should have noticed me"

"**And the last…**"

"The person that I very much hate from all of them. Despite her position as Clan Head, she had very much nothing to do in her position as Head. This very much gave her more time and chances to notice me, despite my many requests to train under her, she choose to ignore me and choose those two"

"**But isn't it reasonable for her to take care of the two because of her previous position as Jinchuriki?**"

"Like I said, chances of those two going berserk from the Kyuubi are almost near 0 and even if they did, the transformation would only stop at 4 tails. She could easily user her Chakra Chains to restrain them without those being broken. And the final thing that made me truly hate her is her so called believe"

"**And that is?**"

"Family comes First"

Behemoth looked surprised a little before smirking. He knew know why Naruto truly hated that woman, one of it was literally quite ironic. She believed that Family always came first and yet she completely ignored her First Born Child.

"**Power really does change people**"

"About the Deal…"

"**Ah yes. The Deal was for you to become my Warrior, My Champion and one who represents me in this world**"

"And what do I get from accepting your deal?" Naruto asked. His Requests didn't really much bother him but he had to be careful. The person in front of him was a Demon, a Demon Lord to be exact.

"**Power beyond your very imagination**"

"Power? I am already skilled and strong"

"**That maybe but with powers like those, there will always be someone stronger than you**"

"Won't that apply if by chance I accept the power you will give me?"

"**That may be true, but it will only apply if you are fighting a Demon Lord. Humans will become weak against you with this power**"

"But why power?"

"**Power is everything and only through power will you receive your true desire**"

"What Desire?"

"**The Desire of Being acknowledge by everyone**"

Naruto head dropped as Behemoth said those words, words that were completely true. Years of Neglect had caused him the desire to become known, from his family, his friends and everyone.

"You have a deal"

"**Wonderful. I know grant you the power of Behemoth, the Demon Lord of Light**" Pointing his finger towards Naruto's Right Eye, a beam of white light was fired towards Naruto.

Not anticipating such action, Naruto didn't have time to reach as the beam of light hit his right eye. Naruto felt another sort of pain as soon as the light hit his eye. Instead of it being like it was burning, this time it felt like thousands of needles hitting it.

"AAAHHHHH!" He screamed at the intense pain. His brain couldn't handle the pain more and his body quickly shut down.

Appearing in front of the boy in a white light, Behemoth held the Fallen Boy with his right arm and gazed at him.

"**Time to prepare the Ritual**" he said as both of them disappeared in another white light

As the two left, the barrier that kept the outside shattered showing that it wasn't actually morning but a very early morning seeing that Darkness was still visible from the sky.

* * *

Appearing in an unknown room, Behemoth placed the young blonde on a king size bed. He gazed at his soon Warrior, his Champion and his Human Representation. He would sure enjoy the days that would soon arrive when his young champion would become ready.

"**You shall become a God among Men. But before that, Let us see Naruto, if you have ever been kicked in the speed of light**"

Turning around, the Demon Lord exited the room, leaving the young Naruto peacefully asleep.

This day marked the day when the Young Ninja turned into a Fierce Champion of Light.


End file.
